Lucille Asahina
. "Be happy you're not in a relationship with her, otherwise she'd suck you dry ya lecherous, good-for-nothing cheater." ''-Appleblossom '''Lucille Asahina' (朝比奈 ルシール, Asahina Lucille) is a Human woman who was once an assassin under the French team Syndicat Croisé (Cross Organization). She currently lives with her family in Karakura Town. Appearance Lucille is a middle-aged woman with a youthful appearance. Though she is tall and had three kids, her body is still well in shape. She has wavy blonde hair going halfway down her back, and bangs that only cover half of her forehead. She has distinctive blue eyes and occasionally wears make-up. Back in her days as an assassin, Lucille’s attire consisted of a sleeveless, tight-fitting red turtleneck, with a thin black leather belt at the waist, along with a short leather miniskirt with a slit on one side, and black leather boots. However, her clothes are now more modest, slacks, sweaters and loafers are what she’s usually seen wearing. History Lucille was born to a man from a french island family that was known throughtout since the era of th e Second World War and her mother Coco Le Veau, a estate woman from Paris, France. For many years the organization from Great Britain call the Courage Light has been associates with famly since then. At some point, when Lucille was a young girl, she met a shinigami who will eventually become her husband, a member of Stealth Force and squad member of the Second Division; Soichiro Asahina for the first time (But couldn't remember fully grown into a young woman) as they played together, Soichiro saw potential within the girl. When a girl from another family came to see Lucille after hearing that she can see shinigamis and other souls, she decided to congralute on her newfound abilities, but as she shows Lucille a knife and almost would stabbed her until Soichiro returned and block the attack with his zanpakuto, protecting Lucille, but she became frighten at him as she saw Soichiro with a hollow mask and appearance (that goes to his upper body) ahe ran back home in panic as she reach for it, she saw the household in blaze as they were being massarce by Barrak Izael, the leader of the Kudorui, as he knew if all future members were to be train to be Elite Swordbenders, the users of the tekuni type that enlights and enhances their weapons of guns, swords, and etc., there would be a great nusiance to his future revolution, so he decided to eliminate the family from the face of the earth. With the death of her father and many of the french island family members, only Lucille and her uncle survived the destruction and move to the city where they must live a low profile life to protect Lucille from Barrak's wrath as her uncle taught her the art of the Swordbend to manifest her reaper skills further pass their limits. When Lucille finish high school at her early twenties, her uncle was shot at an alley as she visit him at the hospital, he was reveal to be at the verge of death. Before his death came, Lucille's uncle gave the teenage Lucille a card that shows her the organization, him and Lucille's father work as members known as the Croisé (French meaning for "Cross") an assassin organization that is known as the strongest reaper guild. WIth her uncle's death, Lucille was offically known as the "Last Elite Swordbender", after being assign to twenty four missions for two years in her college life, she was known as the "Noir Slasher of France" with her assign partner Kiyuri Mato, a young Fullbringer from Japan, they were the strongest partrner within the Croisé. Europe Gaiden At the age of twenty-one at Lucille's final year to congralute college and decide her future, the Croisé gave her one more mission to investigate a clut of priests that are infecting humans and murdering Swordbenders that are involve in this investigation. Enraged to confront the priest organization that exterminated her family, she and Kiyuri decide to take it. At night Lucille search the inside of an abandoned faculity and found a man, aiming her gun at him, he vanished into thin air, but was actually flashsteps, and reappear behind her, Lucille was then traumatized that that man was same shinigami that saved her life, but hasn't age in years (since Shinigamis are slow in the aging process because they can only age in centuries) At first she wanted to kill him when she thought he was a part of the priest organization, but as a sniper was gonna kill them, Kiyuri saw the sniper and kill him, showing Lucille that he was not with the priest organization decided to spare the man as a bomb went off, destroying the faculity. When Lucille and Kiyuri got out, they try to question the man, but instead said that "it's been a long time since I've seen your beauty, Lucille"! t hus Lucille knew it was Soichiro, the 3rd seat of the Second Division of Gotei 13 that saved her life as a child has returned to invesigate on the disappearance of humans as well, so in Kiyuri's opinion, they knew how dangerous the cultprits were and decided to put aside their differences and this formation union was known as Team Lucille of a dark style Swordbender, Fullbringer, and Shinigami to bring down the perpetrators. At last week of the month, Lucille has been getting a few gifts from a secret admirer, a set of clothes (which was one of steps that inspired her to be a fashion designer), a cute teddy bear, and a beautiful necklaces, so she decided to meet this admirer at a chinese restaurant to meet him since Kiyuri was told to stay in the room they were staying. Then her secret admirer turned out to be Soichiro, at first, Lucille was disappointed that it was Soichiro, but after a few talks with each other, the explaination of the Hollowfication process forced upon him, and how mighty of a Swordbender she is, Lucille started to see another side of Soichiro than just a big brute that forces one to obey his orders and a trained assassin. During the next day at walk through ancient tablets Soichiro tells Lucille to retire from being an assassin and choose a different path, this enraged Lucille as she ask Soichiro that what will he do after the mission is completed, but as he sadly said that he would return to the Soul Society, she began to attack in a Swordbend and Zanpakuto duel. Throughtout their match, Lucille kept shouting out why he was with her and Kiyuri throught the investigation, why couldn't he have gone alone, and why did he kept watching over her. Once Soichiro won the match he said that "You're a talent and young rebito, Lucille. I can't allow them to elimaniate you, just like they took away your father, my best friend in the World of the Living. And the reason why I would take bullets for you is because I love you"! This surprised Lucille, but eventually led a smile of joyment toward Soichiro and Lucille's relationship. At the night, Soichiro suddenly lose control of his body since the pills, given to him from Kisuke Urahara to stable the Hollowfication process, started to lose it effects as the inner hollow within him started to take over. As Kiyuri was asleep and Lucille reporting in that they're close to solving the investigation, a Hollowfy Soichiro at form a snake humanoid hollow saw a sleeping Kiyuri with Lucille shockely watch that the hollow within him took over, Lucille decided to bring forth the real Soichiro by calling the Hollowfy beast was it new target. Once the Hollowfy Soichiro saw Lucille, she was in bed taking all of her clothes as she decide to mate with the shinigami. Somehow, the real Soichiro came back to the physical world, they were slept in bed as Lucille decide to tell him that that time he was bringing him back, she realize something as she threw up in a trash can, Lucille realized that she was now pregnant with Soichiro's baby (making the infant, the first human-shinigami hybrid born in France) and happy to have it. The day of the investigation was coming to an end, Lucille hasn't seen Soichiro in days, thinking it was her fault that Soichiro had to return to the Soul Society, but later confront the woman that tried to kill her as a child as the priest organization caught Kiyuri and Lucille, they were boarding in a helicopter that leads them to their location as this gave an opportunity for Kiyuri to escape and bring back-up. Later on, the priest organization and their leader Tatyana learned from their associate that Lucille is pregnant with a shinigami-human infant and decide to use her and the unborn child to fuel the Hogyoku, just before they had a chance, Soichiro return to save Lucille and their unborn child as Kiyuri with the rest of the Croisé guild came arrest them. At the grounds outside their base of operation, Lucille confronted their long time enemy as they duel through, Lucille uses her father's tekuni to defeat her successfully. But instead it was Tatyana in disguise as she almost stabbed Lucille, Soichiro got hit instead. Lucille say that she was tire of running and that Tatyana's ambitions has come to an end, as she and Soichiro were leaving together with Kiyuri accompanying them, the leader of the Croisé congralutes them for the effort them put to bring an end to the cult and says that Lucille was free to do anything to build her future as she proudly said to Soichiro "I love you, Soichiro Asahina", as they finally share their first romantic kiss and Soichiro touching Lucille's stomach feeling the baby inside her. New Life After they complete their final mission, Lucille graduating Paris University and starts to become a great fashion designer. Soichiro and Lucille went to find Coco La Veau, Lucille's mother, as they met for the first time Coco was shedding tears of joy to finally meet her daughter. After they settle down the reunion, Lucille told her mother that she was pregnant with her lover's baby, Coco was freak out at the news of her daughter's pregnancy, but was surprised that it was her old friend, Soichiro's baby that Lucille was inpregnant with. To celebrate their successful mission and the fashion show, Coco threw them a big wedding with the Croisé, Kisuke, Tessai, and Yoruichi invited guests. Just as they were ready to begin, the minster of Paris wasn't there since he was sick, so Yoruichi out of respect for her former suborniate acts for minster as they shown their vows, they kiss showing that they are now husband and wife. At a warm summer day, a few months later, Lucille gave birth to a beautiful daughter who looked a lot like her mother (asuming that she also inherited her Swordbend abilities too) they named the newborn baby, Marise Asahina. Personality Lucille is very resourceful when she’d like to be, to mask this though she usually displays a dramatic and whiny attitude to those around her. For example, she constantly accuses her husband of cheating on her, even though she has little proof and see no signs of him doing so. She’s very loving and caring to her family, despite her frequent arguments with her daughter, husband, and mother. She can’t stand weakness in others, and inadvertently directs people toward a better path without directly giving advice. She is very strong-willed and expects to get her way. Lucille has a somewhat fearless character, feeling the only thing keeping someone back is the fear of failing. While she is wealthy she expects her children to value the meaning of money and for them to be hard workers, even though she herself occasionally takes the easy way out in some situations. At times she can be quite perverted, especially when she pries Marise in her love life. She is a good cook, and enjoys eating caviar with red wine. Trivia *Lucille’s appearance is based off of Mireille Bouquet from Noir. *Her theme song is "Je Suis un Homme" by Zazie. Quotes *''"If I die, I might as well take you down with me."'' *''"Before...I used to be afraid of death. But the beauty of it is not knowing when it will happen, and the only way of knowing that is by killing yourself, and that's cowardly. Besides...I've always liked surprises."'' *''(To Taro, after healing Kakashi of his Hollowfication): "I'm truly proud of you, my little Taro. But I guess someday the entire world and us in the future will call you, Jinchuriki Taro''!" Category:Human Category:Female